90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Up In Smoke
Up In Smoke is the premiere of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis WHEN ONE DOOR CLOSES, ANOTHER ONE OPENS – In the season four premiere, the gang from Beverly Hills have graduated from high school. Naomi has spent the summer dealing with the shocking news of her pregnancy and quickly discovers she doesn't have the status at college that she did in high school. Annie receives some unexpected news that keeps her in town, while Liam returns from his summer away ready to commit to Annie. Dixon finds himself without a roommate or a place to live, while an unexpected visitor tests Navid and Silver's relationship after they move in together. Adrianna comes back to town looking for redemption, which she soon learns will be hard to earn back. Ivy and Raj (guest star Manish Dayal) struggle to deal with Raj's health getting worse, while Teddy struggles with coming out to his family. Plot The season beings with Naomi and Max in the doctors office, the docotor tell them that Naomi is not pregnant, Max is ecstatic and feels time for celebration Naomi in the other hand is devastated, then she wakes up and turns to be dreaming what happen in the summer. At Beverly Hills the gang is celebreting that they are going finally to college, However Dixon struggles with finding a new roommate because Navid, while angry at Dixon beforehand, changed his gender on his college application form so Dixon got a female roommate. He tries to get one of the mens dorms but there are no spaces left. Silver is happy beacuse she didn't see Adrianna over the summer beacuse she left to Africa but the fun doesn't last when Navid got a call from his sister Leila. Naomi wants to move on from Max and start over a new life. She decides to buy a new house, which was already been bought by Austin, a rich cowboy. But she manages to get the mansion, with a big guest house. Naomi asks Ivy and Raj to move in with her along with Annie who doesn't have a place to stay. Annie gets a call from her lawyer with bad news that the money she's inheriting might not even be hers because the rest of Marla's family are protesting so she decides to cancel her college plans and attend CU with Naomi. Meanwhile when Dixon is looking for an apartment, Navid finds a beach house for him but he has to have a roommate, Austin, the boy who got Naomi's house at first. Liam spent the summer away on a boat to take some time for himself and left Annie waiting around for him. With the help of Dixon, Liam tries to surprise Annie with a engagement ring but she doesn't accept his proposal because he never called her back during the summer. Navid discovered that his sister Leila stayed in Beverly Hills instead off going with the rest of his family to Switzerland, without any option Navid and Silver let her live with them. Adrianna shows up at Silver's house trying to apoligize but she kicks her out of the house, with all that drama happening, the boys went to the local bar to talk where they mentioned all their problems and about Liam still upset about being rejected. The next day Naomi found in the mail a letter from Max but decides not to open it and leaves to go to CU with Annie. Annie finds very hard to adapt to her new life but she meets a boy named Jeremy who helps her to find her classes and her way around the school. When he's about to walk away, Annie hastily invites him to Naomi's party that was happening that evening. To celebrate college life Naomi decides to throw a party at her new mansion, at the party Adrianna shows up trying to make things right but Silver keeps rejecting her and reveals to Adrianna that she almost killed herself for what she did. Navid keeps dealing with his siser Leila who arrives to the pary with Adrianna. Naomi also has some drama when Dixon takes Austin to her party. Then, Liam shows up dress in a tuxedo with rose petals and fireworks and proposed to Annie again and she says no again, leaving him heartbroken. This causes Naomi to have trouble with the police because the neighbor called the police for all the noise. When the police arrives she finds out that Austin still has pot growing on the backyard and in a desperate attemp to hide it she throws the weed into the fire and gets arrested. Dixon also decides to drop out of college to follow his dreams and become a musician which upsets Annie. Meanwhile Teddy struggles with coming out to his family. After what happened with Annie, Liam leaves the party and goes back to the bar where he got drunk again. The next day Naomi is set free, Liam wakes up hung over in the beach and discovered that he bought the bar the other night when he was drunk and Dixon sees Adrianna leaving Austin's room with his clothes on her. Meanwhile Teddy leaves to a tennis tournament in Europe and comes out to his father by a voicemail. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Manish Dayal as Raj Kher :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Justin Deeley as Austin Tallridge :Anthony Azizi as Uncle Amal Guest starring :Matthew Cohen as Jeremy Templeton :Summer Bishil as Leila Shirazi :William Russ as Salty :Derek Theler as Shawn Berry Quotes :Navid – Leila What are you almost wearing? :Silver – Teddy You are not going to come out to your family on a napkin :Teddy – his father a voicemail It was great seeing you Dad and...I'm gay Trivia Opening Tagline: Dixon *Trevor Donovan is guest starring for the remainder of the serieshttp://www.tvguide.com/news/trevor-donovan-leaving-90210-1033985/ *This is the first episode and season with new showrunners Patty Carr and Lara Olsen, who would conclude the series.http://deadline.com/2011/05/90210-taps-new-showrunners-130992/ *Silver reveals to Adrianna that she would've died if it wasn't for Dixon saving her life *After no contact all summer Liam shows up and proposes to Annie, who declines as she suspects something happened to Liam for him to act so abruptly. *Navid changed Dixon's gender to female on his roommate application after the snoop dog incident in Blue Naomi *The return address on Max's letter to Naomi lists his address as 1109 Ainsliff Street, Los Angeles, CA 90238. Music *"Changing" by Radikal *"Claire De Lune" by Claude Debussy *"Cleverly Disguised" by JJAMZ *"Control" by Benny Benassi featuring Gary Go *"Day Glo" by Brazos *"Feel It" by Clippers *"Highlights From A Cold and Desperate Song" by Hotel Eden *"I Stand Alone" by Theophilus London *"Little Girl v2" by Kevin M. Baumgard *"Pictures" by NagNagNag *"Psy-Chic" by Ssion *"Relapse" by Drawbacks *"Trust" by Generationals *"Why Even Try" by Theophilus London featuring Sara Quin *"Shine" by The Hot Rocks Photos 401missclark.jpeg 401.jpeg 401melon.jpeg 90210 säsong 4.jpg 401teddy.jpeg 401rivy.jpeg 401dwilson.jpeg 401annie.jpeg 90210 season 4..jpg Notes and references Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4